Deadly Consequences
by Queen Coachella
Summary: What happens when Macavity is found dead? With many suspects, will we find out who the killer is? CSI- Cats crossover. Co- written with BroadwayKhaos  Also beta reader
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other evening. It was starting to cool down. Munkustrap and Demeter were on the trunk of the car, talking as Bomba and Tugger were nuzzling. It seemed like a sweet scene… Until a familiar figure ran in. Her fluffy fur on her tail breezed behind her as she ran into the middle of the clearing.

"He's dead!" She shrieked as she raised her blood- stained paws. "Macavity is dead. He's been stabbed in the back." She continued as she stared at her blood- stained paws in horror. Munk was the first one to speak.

"Why would we believe you?" He said as he inched near her. No one ever trusted Grittlebone ever since she left the Tribe to be with Macavity. Tugger made his way to his brother.

He whispered "Careful, it could be a trap." More cats had gathered around since the screams were heard. Munk nodded in agreement before making his way to Grittle.

"I tried to save him. There was so much blood…" She made eye contact with Munk as he was walking to her cautiously. He could see the fear in her eyes as tears started running down her face. Old Deuteronomy came out to see what had happened. All he had to see was Grittlebone on her knees with blood- stained paws, and tears running down her eyes. Old D had set up a team to go and see if Macavity was really dead. Munk, Misto, Cori, and Alonzo were all a part of the team. Griddlebone had been sent to Jennyanydot's den so she could be watched and cleaned up.

The team discovered Macavity's bloody body outside his warehouse. A knife stood out of his back. One stab… that's all it took. "Why am I not surprised?" Munk muttered before inspecting the body.

"Be careful, Munkustrap. I still don't trust Grittlebone." Alonzo said as Munk came close to Macavity's body.

"Let's roll him over." Misto suggested before going to help Munk. The rest of the toms helped rolled Mac over. His yellow eyes were wide open. They didn't have the evil that usually shone through… they had something the Tribe had never seen before: fear. "That knife… it looks familiar in a way." Misto muttered before pulling it out of Macavity's back. Munk crouched near Mac's body and touched a little bit of the blood with his paw. It clung onto his paw like a kitten to his mother.

"He hasn't been dead for long. His blood hasn't dried." Munk said before standing up. The team of toms still couldn't believe that Macavity was dead. He may have been hated by the entire tribe, but, he was still family. Alonzo looked at Munk. There seemed to be something missing… He defiantly saw grief in the tom's face. It seemed that Alonzo couldn't see surprise in Munk's face. It was like he knew it was going to happen. He just pushed the thought to the back of his head.

It seemed strange to have Macavity lying there. He was usually the ones committing the crimes. The ginger tom's fur was matted and wet with his own blood. His piercing yellow eyes wide open with fear in them. 'What kind of monster are we dealing with?' Tugger thought. He then saw something in Macavity's paw… it looked like a couple of white hairs. Tugger grabbed them. "It looks like Macavity was able to be close enough to his killer to get some hairs. It looks like they're white hairs."

Will they be able to find Macavity's killer before they kill again?


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm sorry for the slow update! Sorry if it isn't as good as the first chapter. I've been busy, but, I'll make up for it by posting a little preview of a new Fan Fic I'm working on after I post this chapter. Sound good? Okay then!_

Mistoffolees looked at the knife again. It looked really familiar… As he looked closer, the seemed to be something etched on the handle. "Munkustrap, look at this." Munk looked at the knife.

"What does that say?"

Misto gave him a dirty look. "That's why I'm asking you," he hissed.

"It seems the killer left a piece of themselves behind. There's white fur in his mouth, too." Tugger collected the fur. The toms needed to find out who had killed Macavity.

"Cori, are you getting any visions on who the killer might be?" Munk asked as he approached Cori.

"All I got was that the killer was someone who was close to him. Maybe one of his many mates or a-" He stopped suddenly.

"Or a what?" Munk exclaimed.

"Family member." Cori muttered. All the toms look at Tugger and Munk.

"I don't have white fur and I was with Bomba when he was killed." Tugger said. He was right though. Munk had some white fur though… Could he be the killer?

"Let's go give Old Deuteronomy a report on what we found." The group headed back to the junkyard. Munk went to give the report while the rest of the group was deciding on whom to question.

"I say that we have to see where Munkustrap was when Macavity was murdered. He's looking good for the killing." Misto said.

"What about Griddlebone? She was certainly close to Macavity-" Tugger was then interrupted.

"Yeah, her and his ten other mates. That's too many to track down! Who knows where they could be?" Alonzo has a good point.

"We have the one who discovered his body. Maybe she 'found' him to throw us off." Tugger said. The other toms discouraged the idea. They knew that Griddlebone would follow Macavity and do whatever he wanted. They decided those once Munk was back, they would figure this mystery out.

Meanwhile, Griddlebone was in Jennyanydot's den. She was lying down, her paws washed of the blood of her mate. After many tries, Jenny finally got her to fall asleep. Girddlebone's only injury was a cut on her paw. Jennyanydots went back to work as Griddlebone slept.

If they only knew what was in store.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: __So, there will be one more chapter after this. So sad that it will be over, but, all good things must come to an end. Oh, the twist and lies!_

Silence. There seemed to be no sound that Griddlebone could hear. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping. The last thing she could remember was Macavity and his last moments. She didn't remember running over here and announcing the death of her beloved mate. Griddlebone was able to remember the sound of a knife piercing flesh… the wet sensation of warm blood. His blood. She was right there when he died. She was the last one he saw, other than his killer. That's when it hit her that he was really gone. Macavity was dead. Tears started to stream down her face as she rolled over in bed. Since she wasn't feeling safe, she wanted to reach for her white knife that had her name carved in it.

She wasn't at home. She couldn't reach for it. Griddlebone was trapped in the Junkyard until they can find Macavity's killer. Was she next?

"Cori, are you having **anymore** visions?" Misto asked. The team of toms who had found the evidence on Macavity were in a late night meeting, trying to figure this mystery out.

"Well, I had a vision last night. It seems that the killer was smaller than a fully-grown tom. So, it could be a queen or a kitten." Cori had said. It seemed that the whole group had breathed a sigh of relief. Munkustrap didn't commit the murder.

"That stills leaves any queen or kitten with white fur. What should we do next?" Misto asked.

"We should talk to them." Munk simply said. That seemed to be the best thing to do.

"Just let me talk to the queens. I got that all under control!" Tugger exclaimed excitedly. Munk gave him a little whap upside the head before continuing.

"I think we should talk to Griddlebone first. After all, she discovered Macavity." All the other toms nodded in agreement. "Oh, Misto, did you ever find out what was carved onto the knife?"

"No, but, from what I could see… it was some sort of name." Misto then brought the knife out. The blade was still stained with the crimson red blood. Munkustrap had grabbed it and took a look. It took him a little bit to make out each letter.

"G-r-i-d-d-l-e-"

"It's Griddlebone's knife!" Misto exclaimed.

"Wait- hold on. The killer could have stolen her knife." Munk gave a perfectly logical explanation. Then, Alonzo spoke up.

"Every one of us in here knows that she always had the thing with her. I know that she always had it on her, and she hid it in different places when she went to sleep." The four other toms looked at him. "We all know that no one stole that from her. We all know that she's the one who killed him."

"Why? She loved him… didn't she?" Misto said. Munkustrap knew not to take a chance with this queen. If she really did kill Macavity, there was no knowing what other evils she could do.

"We need to get to Jennyanydots' den quickly. Griddlebone could be planning another murder right now-"Munkustrap was cut off quickly with an ear-splitting scream. This meant trouble. Griddlebone had to be behind it. The five took off as they heard more screams. "Hurry!"


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: The last chapter! Sure, this may be a short fanfic, but, my other two fanfics will be much longer! After reading this, you should go check out my Talented Shame and Necessary Punishment (;_

The five toms went speeding from their meeting place to Jennyanydots' den. Another scream was heard. Munkustrap was the first one to burst into the den. He saw that Griddlebone had her claws unsheathed and aimed for Demeter's neck. "Take a step closer and the queen dies." She hissed. "Now, if you want to make that this pretty kitty lives, I want you to do a couple things for me." She glanced at Demeter whose eyes were filled with fear. "I want to walk away from the murder. I was just the poor little cat whose love who murdered." She then looked at Demeter and looked into her eyes. "You know… this is how my beloved Macavity looked before he died. That is… before I killed him."

"Murderer!" Demeter screamed. Griddlebone pressed the pad of her paw against Demeter's throat.

"I don't want to hear anything else out of your mouth!" Griddlebone hissed loudly before putting some pressure of her paw. Demeter started to choke a bit.

"We don't make deals with murderers." Tugger said.

"Aw, it looks like it's Tugger to the rescue. Well guess what, Tugger? You'll have to make an exception." She snarled. It seemed that Griddlebone never took her eyes off of Demeter.

"Griddlebone, look us in the eye and tell us what you want." Demeter could see what she need to do. Once Griddlebone looked away, Demeter unsheathed her claws and dug them into Griddlebone's leg. She yowled out in pain and let go of Demeter. Griddle held onto her leg and looked at the little holes the claws made. She snarled before couching down low in an attack position. But, a shadow appeared behind her and hit her in the back of the head. Griddlebone fell to the ground and everyone thought she was dead. She stirred a bit and the toms jumped her to restrain her. They turned to see who helped them, but, there wasn't anyone there. They seemed to flee. Griddlebone came to her senses and realized that she was caught.

"I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling cats!"


End file.
